Temporary
by Storm-Eyes-Osprey
Summary: "I know that too, Pine Tree. You humans are so temporary that I almost pity you."


**A/N: Look who dragged themselves back up from the depths of hell to bring you some awful writing. I was super bored and had inspiration, so I wrote some Billdip. In case you couldn't tell, in this, Dipper is about 20 years old, and Bill is still a demon, but he's in a human form. I know that Billdip gets a LOT of ship hate, so if you don't like the ship, then just don't read this. Seriously, I don't want to see anyone yelling at me in the comments because they don't like the ship. Anyway, this is short and really badly written, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

 **I Don't own or claim to own Gravity Falls or it's characters- the only thing that is mine is the writing and plot.**

* * *

 **-Temporary-**

 **Pairing: Bill Cipher x Dipper Pines  
Word Count: 1015**

It was night time. The birds that called during the daytime gone and sleeping in their nests, and the bustle of tourists a distant memory of the daylight hours, the world plunged into eerie silence. The sky stretched out endlessly, framed by trees that shone silver in the moonlight, the inky expanse scattered with stars, the moon a glassy orb suspended in the sea of lights and darkness. Settled in the middle of it all, was a house, signs and arrows littering the surrounding woods, directed towards it, advertising unbelievable attractions and shocking sights, all of which were fakes, designed solely to draw in tourists. But now, in the depth of night- the only movement to be seen was the steady breaths of two figures, perched on a ledge jutting out of the roof, sitting in silence, staring up to the stars.

One of the figures was a man, going by the name of Dipper Pines and looking about 20 years old, with brown hair that spilled out from under the edges of a battered hat that sat upon his head, decorated with the faded mural of a pine tree, a simple plaid shirt pulled over his shoulders, legs swinging down from the platform he sat upon, stealing occasional glances across at his companion. The other man that sat with him appeared to be the same age, however there was something not wholly human about his appearance, be it the sharp, pointed teeth that lined his mouth, or the yellowish colour that his eyes seemed to hold, or the unnatural gold-like tones to his hair. Dressed in yellow tones, his form seemed bleached out, drenched in silver from the moonlight, and to Dipper, he looked almost angelic.

Ironic really, considering the fact that the golden-eyed figure was a demon.

Kicking his feet slightly to keep them warm, the figure in the hat reached over and touched the demon's hand tentatively in an attempt to get his attention, however he was unresponsive, gaze fixed on the stars in a sense of semi-amused wonder.

"Stars are pretty funny, Pine Tree." The demon spoke, not moving his head from its position of staring at the sky. Dipper made a small humming noise in response, both to acknowledge that he had heard the demon's voice, and to question his statement. "They look so constant and unmoveable, but most of them are already dead. It's amusing really, how you humans view them as something practically eternal." He let out a small chuckle. "You act as if they're going to last forever or something." Dipper glanced down at his shoes, then past that to the ground below, cloaked in shadow and faint traces of moonlight.

"I'm not going to be here forever either, Bill." The demon, Bill, turned his head towards Dipper, blinking his gold-tinted eyes. He laughed slightly again, swinging his legs forcefully as he did, evidently trying to shake some feeling back into them.

"Well, I know that. You leave here at the end of every summer and go back to your boring human stuff. I did notice." Dipper shook his head slightly, correcting the golden-haired demon.

"No, I mean that I'm going to die some day. You're pretty much immortal, and I'm just a human." The laugh that escaped Bill following his words was an unexpected response, causing Dipper to look up sharply.

"I know that too, Pine Tree. You humans are so temporary that I almost pity you." Bill's words unsettled Dipper slightly- almost seeming as if he viewed him as something disposable, and that the relationship between them was nothing but pity. "But you've got years left, Pine Tree!" Bill continued. "Humans can live to be over 100, so you're not quite ready to die yet." Dipper looked away from the demon, focusing his attention on the woods that sprawled out in front of the two of them. He let the silence drag on, the only sound being the rising and falling of his own breath, the night completely still.

"I spend the majority of my time in the woods while I'm here in Gravity Falls, Bill. It's dangerous in there- I've almost died more times than I can count." Dipper sighed, gripping the edge of the platform a little tighter than before, casting his mind back to all the times he had thought it was the end of the line, boxed into corners by beings that shouldn't manage to exist, only managing to escape through sheer luck. "Sure, humans can live to be over 100. But that doesn't mean I will. As you said, I'm temporary. I could be gone at any moment." Dipper looked up to see Bill staring at the stars again, his expression blank as Dipper took in his features once again- golden hair stained silver in the moonlight, the slight dusting of freckles on his cheeks, the way his teeth were visible slightly, even when his mouth was closed, the way his eyes seemed to hold all the secrets of the universe, yet somehow managed to hide everything, and the way he turned his head to look Dipper directly in the eyes.  
"You're not going to go yet though, are you?" Bill spoke hesitantly, the underlying hint of concern in the demon's  
voice unfamiliar to Dipper, taking him by surprise. Silence descended upon the two of them, as the brown-haired figure looked out towards the stars, scattered across the sky, a sweep of pinpricks against the inky sky, cloudless and pristine. Sure, they were doomed, but that didn't seem to interrupt their light. Dipper blinked and looked back towards Bill, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not going to go any time soon." The human reached out and took hold of Bill's hand, and the demon didn't resist as he usually did, instead gripping the hand tighter, almost as if to assure himself that Dipper was still there and still breathing. Bill nodded, looking at the man sitting next to him for a while longer, before shuffling along the platform and leaning his head against Dipper's shoulder, closing his eyes in a satisfied manner.

"Good."


End file.
